1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium, a robot, an information processing device and an electronic pet system, and particularly to a storage medium which can implement an electronic pets by each of various devices, a robot, an information processing device and an electronic pet system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a so-called electronic pet machine (or, a bring-up simulation game machine) has been in fashion because it is easier than to bring up an actual animal as a pet, etc.
In an electronic pet machine, a living-body object which is an object of a living body serving as a pet is displayed as an electronic pet, and the status of the electronic pet such as starvation (hunger), the degree of fatigue, etc. is notified with a picture or voice to a pet owner (user of the electronic pet machine). The pet owner operates the electronic pet machine in accordance with the status of the electronic pet to feed the pet or play with the pet. On the basis of the pet owner""s action, the status of the electronic pet is varied, and brought up. The electronic pet grows up with time lapse, and the status thereof is also varied.
In the electronic pet machine, an electronic pet is merely displayed, and thus it is a so-called virtual being.
On the other hand, when an electronic pet is implemented, for example, by a robot as an actual being, it enables a user to feel more closely as if he actually brings up a pet than the electronic pet machine because a robot as an electronic pet exists.
However, in the case where the electronic pet is implemented by the robot, it is inconvenient to carry it in a travel, for example. Accordingly, if it can be realized that an electronic pet is implemented by a robot serving as an actual being in some cases while it is implemented by a virtual being in a portable electronic pet machine in the other cases, this would be convenient.
Further, an electronic pet which is implemented by a conventional electronic pet device or the like generally changes its status in accordance with an input from a user or time lapse, and takes an action, so that it lacks reality.
That is, for example, a dog which is an actual pet may attract master""s attention by barking or wagging its tail when the dog wants to play with its master. In this case, if the master neglects the dog, the pet is tired and stops barking or wagging its tail, for example, takes an action such as sleeping. The pet may be restored to good humor by sleeping.
On the other hand, according to the conventional electronic pet device, for example when he wants to play with its master, the dog merely continues to take such an action as barking or wagging its tail, or stops taking such an action because of the time lapse, so that there is no case where the dog sleeps because it is tired with barking or wagging its tail. That is, in the prior art, the status of the electronic pet is not varied in accordance with such an action as barking or wagging its tail which is taken by the electronic pet itself, and thus there is no case where the electronic pet takes no conduction (action) in accordance with the variation of the status due to the action taken by itself.
The present invention has been implemented in view of the foregoing situation, and it aims to implement an electronic pet by each of various devices with higher reality.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized in that the storage medium stores a matter to be renewed in accordance with an action when a living-body object which is an object of a living body takes the action on the basis of an internal status parameter which contains the feeling of the living-body object and represents the internal status of the living-body object, and it is detachably mounted in a body machine serving as the body of the living-body object. Accordingly, it is possible to mount the storage medium to various body machines, thereby making the body machines function as living-body object.
A robot according to the present invention is characterized in that in the robot is detachably mounted a storage medium which stores a matter to be renewed in accordance with an action when a living-body object takes the action on the basis of an internal status parameter which contains the feeling of the living-body object and represents the internal status of the living-body object. Accordingly, the living-body object which takes an action in accordance with the storage medium can be implemented by the robot.
An information processing device according to the present invention is characterized in that in the information processing device is detachably mounted a storage medium which stores a matter to be renewed in accordance with an action when a living-body object takes the action on the basis of an internal status parameter which contains the feeling of the living-body object and represents the internal status of the living-body object. Accordingly, the living-body object which takes an action in accordance with the storage medium can be implemented by the information processing device.
An electronic pet system according to the present invention is characterized by including: a storage medium which stores a matter to be renewed in accordance with an action when an electronic pet takes the action on the basis of an internal status parameter which represents the internal status thereof and contains the feeling of the electronic pet, and is detachably mounted in a device functioning as the body of the electronic pet; a robot which functions as the body of the electronic pet and in which the storage medium is detachably mounted; and an information processing device which functions as the body of the electronic pet and performs processing to display the electronic pet and in which the storage medium is detachably mounted.